themeparkfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrow Dynamics
Arrow Dynamics is a defunct roller coaster manufacturer was in Clearfield, Utah, U.S.A started as Arrow Development in 1946, started with building merry go round's & some other rides, Arrow was hired by Walt Disney to build rides in Disneyland such as Mad Hatter's Tea Cups, Dumbo the Flying Elephant, Snow White's Scary Adventures, King Arthur's Carousel, Mr Toad's Wild Ride & more. In 1959, Arrow's first coaster Matterhorn Bobsleds was opened in Disneyland, in 1963, Arrow's first log flume opened in Six Flags Over Texas and Mine Train opened in 1966. In 1960's and 1970's Arrow continued to build rides in Disneyland such as Pirates of the Carribean, Haunted Mansion, It's A Small World & more. In 1975, Arrow opened world's first Corkscrew in Knott's Berry Farm, in 1981. Arrow opened The Bat world's first modern suspended coaster in King's Island, but it had problems so it had to close and demolished few years later, in 1984 Arrow opened two successful suspended coasters were XLR8 at the now-defunct theme park Six Flags AstroWorld and Big Bad Wolf in Busch Gardens Williamsburg . In 1989, Arrow opened world's first hyper coaster Magnum XL-200 at Cedar Point , in 2002 Arrow opened world's first fourth dimension coaster in Six Flags Magic Mountain , it was going to open in 2001, but it had a mechanical problems, Arrow fell into bankrupt in 2001, but it was sold to S&S Power. Present Roller Coasters *Matterhorn Bobsleds (1959) *Runaway Mine Train (Six Flags Over Texas 1966-) *Gold Rusher (1971-) *Corkscrew (Knott's Berry Farm 1975-1989 relocated to Silverwood 1990-) *Corkscrew (Cedar Point 1976) *Space Mountain (Magic Kingdom 1977-) *Steeplechase (1977-) *Loch Ness Monster (1978-) *Gemini (1978-) *Revolution (Blackpool, 1979) *Big Thunder Mountain (Disneyland 1979-) *Dragon Fire (1981-) *Vortex (Kings Island, 1987) *Iron Dragon (1987) *Ninja (Six Flags Magic Mountain, 1988) *Magnum XL-200 (1989) *Excalibur (1989-) *Ninja (Six Flags St Louis 1989-) *Vampire (1990-) *Viper (Six Flags Magic Mountain, 1990) *Vortex (Canada's Wonderland, 1991) *Phantom's Revenge (1991) *Anaconda (1991-) *Flight Deck/The Bat (Kings Island, 1993) *Pepsi Max Big One (1994) *Desperado (1994-) *Diablo (1995-) *Tennessee Tornado (1999-) *Cyclone (Big Dipper in Luna Park, Melbourne 1995-2001, relocated to Dreamworld 2001-) *X2 (2002-) Past Roller Coasters *Big Bad Wolf (1984-2009) *Drachen Fire (1994-1998) *Bat (1981-1984) *XLR8 (1984-2005) *Python (1976-2006) *Great American Scream Machine (1989-2010) *Eagle's Fortress (1992-2009) *Wacky Soap Box Racers (1976-1996) *Shockwave (1988-2002) *Screamin Demon/Thunderbolt Express (1977-2000) *Double Loop (1977-2007) Other Rides *Mr Toad's Wild Ride (Disneyland 1955-) *Mad Tea Party (Disneyland 1955-) *King Arthur's Carousel (Disneyland 1955-) *Dumbo The Flying Elephant (Disneyland 1955-) *Snow White's Scary Adventures (Disneyland 1955-) *Cadillac Cars (1960-) *Grand Prix (Blackpool Pleasure Beach (1960-) *Alice In Wonderland (Blackpool Pleasure Beach 1961-) *Chaparall Antique Cars (1962-) *El Asserradero (1963-) *It's A Small World (Disneyland 1966-) *Pirates Of The Caribbean (Disneyland 1966-) *Le Galopant (1967-) *La Marche Du Mille-Pattes (1967-) *Pitoune (1967-) *Joyeux Moussailions (1967-) *Tchou Tchou (1967-) *Hanson Cars (1967-) *Log Jamboree (1968-) *Haunted Mansion (Disneyland 1969-) *Timber Mountain Log Ride (1969-) *Antique Cars (Cedar Point 1969-) *Log Flume (Six Flags St Louis 1971-) *Moon Antique Cars (1971-) *Jet Stream (1972-) *Race For Your Life Charlie Brown (1972-) *Le Taxi Tour (1973-) *Viking Voyager (1973-) *Shenandoah Lumber Company (1975-) *Loggers Run (California's Great America 1976-) *Yankee Clipper (Six Flags Great America 1976-) *Loggers Run (Six Flags Great America 1976-) *Thunder Rapids (1981-) *Tin Lizzies (1981-) *Yosemite Sam And The Great River Adventure (1992-) *Snake River Falls (1993-) Defunct Rides *Drench Falls Log Flume (Blackpool Pleasure Beach 1967-2006-) *Gold Mine (1971-2011) *Log Jammer (1971-2011) *Dragon (Cable Car 1974-1981) *El Bumpo (1971-1979) *Gasoline Alley (1969-1996) *Merry Go Round Auto Ride (Knotts Berry Farm 1969-1976) *Walter K. Steamboat (Knotts Berry Farm 1969-2004) *Yankee Clipper (California's Great America) *Mill Race (1963-1993-) *White Water Landing (1982-2005) *Les Bagnoles (1967-2004) *Injun Joe's Cave (1971-1978) *Super Sports Car Ride (1971-1979) *Mississippi Adventure (1971-1982) Category:Manufacturers Category:Defunct